


What's In A Name

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah realises she's missing an important piece of information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by doylefan22.
> 
> N.B. This fic pre-dates the Word of God that told us that Becker's first names is actually Hilary.

Sarah hummed happily. Weeks of flirtation had finally turned into a kiss, and it turned out her companion was a _very_ good kisser, applying the same determination to it as he did to most other things.  
  
Lips slid away from hers and nuzzled at the soft skin of her throat, and she sighed. This had definitely been worth waiting for.  
  
“B…” She stopped before the word had even begun to form, confusion settling on her face.  
  
Her companion noticed, and drew back slightly, a worried frowned crossing his features. “Sarah? Is something the matter?”  
  
Momentarily distracted by the cute crinkle between straight black brows, Becker had to repeat his question before she answered.  
  
“Um…it’s just…well…I’ve realised I don’t know your first name,” she replied awkwardly.  
  
“That’s because I’ve never told you it,” he said evenly.  
  
Sarah waited expectantly for a couple of seconds, but Becker didn’t elaborate. “Well?” she prompted him.  
  
“Well what?”  
  
“What _is_ your first name? I can’t very well call you Becker while in the throes of passion, can I?”  
  
“Are you planning on being in the throes of passion?”  
  
Sarah cursed silently. Becker looked entirely too smug after that last remark, and she considered just walking away and leaving him to his self-satisfaction. Except that would be rather like cutting her own nose off to spite her face…  
  
“You know what I mean!” she retorted. “It would be weird.”  
  
Becker was still smirking, but his eyes were twinkling too, and Sarah couldn’t help the wry smile that curved her lips. “So? Are you going to tell me or not?”  
  
Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Becker leaned forward and kissed her quickly again. “If you must know, it’s Alex,” he whispered against her lips.  
  
“What’s the big deal about that?” Sarah asked. “Why keep it so quiet? It’s not like it’s embarrassing or anything.”  
  
“I just like to keep things professional, that’s all,” Becker replied. “And heaven alone knows that professionalism is the only thing that keeps me sane around here sometimes!”  
  
“But surely you don’t want to keep things professional with _me_ now?” said Sarah, her own eyes glinting wickedly.  
  
“I think we left professional behind a while ago,” Becker acknowledged.  
  
Sarah slid a hand round the back of his neck and pulled him closer again. “Alex…” she murmured, liking the sound of it. “Now there’s a name I can get passionate about…”


End file.
